


Avengers Daemon Drabble

by psychoroach



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Phil and his daemon (helped along by Darcy and her daemon) take care of the Avengers and their daemons after a tough battle.





	Avengers Daemon Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble I needed to get out of my head in some way. I probably won't do any more with it, since I just wanted to do what I did here, but I hope you all like it anyway. Read and review, kudos and what not.

Phil looked up from the news on the television, not sure why as he addressed the AI. "FRIDAY, what's an ETA on them getting back?" The Avengers had been gone across the country battling the Circus of Crime for the last three days and Phil was glad that the battle was over. Truthfully he had no idea the group would pose such a threat to the Avengers, but he guessed when you had a supervillain group that had the abilities of hypnotism, assassin, strongman, a human cannonball and acrobats among others, you couldn't take things too lightly, or assume that you would be done with things too quickly. 

"About two hours, Agent." She answered, and Phil smiled wryly. Try as he might, he couldn't break her of the habit of calling him that---Stark's influence of course. 

Phil looked down at the Australian Kelpie daemon at his side, and stroked a hand over her fawn colored fur gently. "Want to help me make arrangements for them, Marie?" He asked. 

"Of course, Phil. Are we getting Darcy to help as well?" She asked, getting up when he stood.

"Nah I think we can handle it." He admitted. He led her back to the private quarters of everyone and let himself into Steve's bedroom, going over to the dresser. He knew most people would raise their eyebrows at what could be a blatant invasion of privacy, especially from someone a lot of people knew as a self-professed Captain America fanboy, but Phil knew Steve wouldn't mind, especially for what he was there for. He opened one of the drawers and looked through it, taking out a soft cotton navy colored crew neck shirt and shut the drawer, opening another. He rifled through it and chose a soft pair of plaid burgandy pajama pants and then let himself out of the room.

Entering Tony's room he huffed a quiet amused laugh to himself as he walked over to the false wall there and tapped on it in a specific pattern (shave and a haircut to be precise, Tony could be quite the dork sometimes) and it opened up to a few things, among them a closet, which Phil had to key a code into to get into it. He rolled his eyes at Tony's top secrecy, but considering everything the man had been through in his life, he couldn't find it in himself to blame him very much. He patiently looked through the selection of pajama wear Tony had and found one he thought was acceptable; a Mandarin collar embroidery rayon two piece set that was a garish gold color and had maroon fasteners. He put it over his arm with the other and locked everything back up tight, leaving the room. 

The next two rooms, Bruce's and Clint's, went quickly as he knew exactly what to get. For Bruce, he grabbed a green and blue broadcloth robe, for Clint a pair of pajama pants that had the Budweiser logo all over them (he'd gotten them one year for a SHIELD secret Santa present and no one could figure out who'd gotten them for him---no one ever suspected it was Phil himself, because he knew Clint would appreciate them). 

For Thor, Phil grabbed a pair of pajama pants that were of a galaxy pattern. Thor found them amusing, if totally inaccurate. Phil gave up trying to explain the galaxy obsession everyone was going through these days. He wasn't sure he understood it himself. 

Phil stepped just to the side of Natasha's bedroom door and carefully unlocked it and opened it. He waited with a bland look on his face as a series of knives, ninja throwing stars, and, he raised his eyebrows, a succession of five bowling balls, came out, before he stepped into the room, telling himself he'd clean it up later as he stepped over the laser security system and keyed in the code to get it to drop. He dug into her drawers and took out a light pink pajama set that had clouds all over them, the front of the shirt depicting a very large Hello Kitty face. Not many people knew this side of Natasha, and if she had it her way, the only ones who ever would lived there. She liked to be soft sometimes and Phil would never begrudge her that, even if her obsession with Hello Kitty was a little over the top sometimes. 

Phil went into his own room after that, to dig out pajamas for Wanda and Pietro. He knew they had their own (well specifically Pietro slept in the nude, but it was the thought that counted), but he wanted them to have special ones, so he dug out a bag from his closet and took out black pajama pants and a grey t-shirt that had Snoopy on the front and said 'Snooze Time' on it for Wanda and Bugs Bunny pajama pants and a grey tank top for Pietro. Both of them had gotten into old cartoons recently and he thought they'd appreciate the gesture. He put everything down on his bed, deciding on a show of good faith to change into some pajamas of his own, grinning as he slipped on a Captain America onesie after taking off the casual suit he'd had on. He knew at least Tony would get a kick out of it.

Phil knocked on Darcy's door and smiled at her when she opened it, bright pink headphones around her neck. "Everyone's on their way back." He announced. "All accounted for. I'm preparing for their arrival."

"Geez, it's about frickin' time." Darcy said in her usual blunt sort of way that Phil appreciated greatly sometimes, and found rather hard to deal with other times. "Who knew those idiots would give them so much trouble?" 

"I agree, but everything was taken care of." Phil patted her on the arm. "FRIDAY said about three hours." 

"Alright." Darcy nodded. She gestured to what he was wearing and the clothes over his arm. "I'll change and meet you in the main room."

Phil murmured an agreement and let himself into Bucky's room, a wry look on his face. It was easier to get in there than it was for either Natasha or Tony's rooms, since Bucky spent so much time in there, and he figured that was security enough against anyone breaking in. It made it easy for Phil to dig out some pajama pants that had skiing dogs all over them and a soft cotton blue pajama shirt that was a mock polo style. 

"He sure has strange taste." Marie commented, causing Phil to laugh softly.

"I think he enjoys the eclectic styles that are out there these days." He offered. 

"Makes sense." She agreed. 

They walked out of the room and back to the living room where Darcy had already gone. Phil noticed she'd changed into a purple pajama romper that was a little on the risqué side, but Phil expected nothing less from her and didn't judge her for it. Darcy was comfortable with herself, curves and all, and never made a point to try and dress in a way society may think she should. Phil respected that about her. She had her pug daemon, Alfie, tucked under her arm, dressed in his own little baby blue onesie. It was weirdly adorable. "Hey, bossman." Darcy grinned at him when she noticed him there. "Thought I'd come help you get everything set up." 

"I do appreciate that." Phil promised, setting down his clothing load. Together they walked over to a chocolate stained cabinet and opened it up, letting out the murphy bed that was hidden inside, then, with a little effort, spun around the love seat and stretched it out into another murphy bed. After that, Phil and Darcy split up and she walked over to what looked like another small seating piece and opened it up to let out the double murphy bed that was inside while Phil opened up another cabinet and pulled out the bed hidden inside of it. Once that was done, he and Darcy went and grabbed linens from a hall closet and began putting them all over the beds. 

The entire thing took them longer than Phil would've thought and just as they finished the last bed, the elevator dinged and he looked up and saw the exhausted Avengers trudging out of it. He frowned a bit when he saw Tony leaning heavily against Thor, but the god of thunder shook his head with a small smile, which set Phil's mind at ease. He walked over and grabbed two shoji screens, one that was a solid red color, one that had cherry blossoms all over them and spread them out. "Boys on one side, girls on the other." He said. "You all change into your pajamas, you can shower later. I assume you need sleep first. I'll make you food for when you wake up." He promised. 

"You're so efficient, Agent." Tony quipped, grinning widely at him as he began stripping down right there. "I think that's really hot." Tony's torque macaque, Marcheline, went to snark at Tony, making a token grab at his shirt to stop him from just stripping down right there, but when she just aborted the movement, Phil knew even Tony was more tired than he was letting on, and that was coming from the man who could spend days on end working on a project. 

"Well you know, Stark, I want nothing more than to impress you." Phil shoved his pajamas at him since he knew Tony wouldn't do something as trivial as move behind a screen to change. He turned away and laughed to himself when he saw Thor similarly disrobing out in the open, not paying any mind to the way Darcy was openly ogling him as he did so. Phil shook his head and walked over to the blonde man and stroked a finger over Thor's provost's squirrel daemon, Vera, to give him a little comfort as he handed Thor the pajamas he'd selected for him. "I take it everything worked out fine." 

"Aye." Thor flashed him a tired smile, a few megawatts less beaming than normal, but still pretty breathtaking if Phil did say so himself. "The bad guys are put behind bars once more. The city of San Francisco is safe once again." He bent to step into the pajama pants and Phil bit back a laugh when he noticed Darcy leaning over to watch Thor's ass. 

"Good, I'm glad." Phil patted his arm and went to Natasha, who was sliding into one of the beds beside Clint, who was already out like a light, his hearing aids loosely clutched in one hand while his daemon, Rhiannon, a kermode bear cub, laid on his chest, both snoring quietly. "No injuries?" He asked quietly, even though Clint wouldn't have been able to hear him even if he was screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"None." Natasha promised. She hugged her Fishing Cat daemon, Pawel, to her gently. "Tony got a little dizzy on the ride back, but I assume it was because of hunger." 

"Tattletale." Tony muttered as he got into another of the beds, an exhausted slump to his shoulders as he butted up against Bruce moodily until Bruce sighed and opened his arms, letting Tony lean against his chest, narrowly avoiding Bruce's red panda daemon, Lise, who was snuggled up against his side.

Phil walked over to his go bag he kept tucked in a hiding spot and dug out a couple protein bars, holding them out to Tony. "Eat these, they'll make you feel better. I'll get started on food soon." 

Tony showed just how tired he was, by only muttering to himself as he tore into the first one and took a bite. He turned to offer a bite to Bruce, but the man was already asleep, head tilted back, glasses askew on his face. Tony slipped them off and held them out to Phil who slipped them into his pocket so they wouldn't get broken. He looked around and saw everyone winding down, on their way to a long nap. Steve and Bucky were curled up together, Steve's red merle koolie daemon, Betty, curled up with Bucky's American bulldog daemon, Norma as were Clint and Natasha. Darcy was laying on her back playing with Thor's hair as he draped over her, on his way to sleep himself. Wanda and Pietro were in separate beds, but turned toward each other, Wanda's Manx cat daemon Jankel sitting on the back of Pietro's blackbuck daemon, Shira, both dozing lightly. 

Phil tapped Marie's head and gestured to the kitchen and she padded alongside him to it. Phil looked over at one of the screens in the room as he rolled up the sleeves on his onesie. "FRIDAY, I think there's no better time than to start that show Clint keeps hounding me to watch, I have a good few hours while they sleep I think. What's say you pull up the first episode of Sense8 for me?" The screen flickered to life and started the first episode as Phil dug out two of the biggest pots he could find, 160 quarts each he surmised, and smiled wryly as he thought about the size. But when you're feeding 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes', you could never make enough food. He walked over to the pantry and dug out a few containers of seafood stock and emptied them into the pots, putting them on to simmer while he went and chose the seafood he was going to use for the cioppino he was making. He decided on Dungeness crab, clams, shrimp, scallops, cod and halibut, setting everything out on the counter. He took out a pan and put a small amount of butter and oil in it, putting in the scallops so he could get some color on them before putting them in the stew, knowing it would give them a depth of flavor. 

As he worked, Phil got absorbed into the show, letting his guard down a bit as he watched everything playing out on screen. He cooked mindlessly, knowing that once he got everything in the pot (chop, chop in the pot as the old saying went), it was just a matter of letting everything simmer until it was done and he sat down in a chair, facing the monitor once everything was in, Marie trotting over to lay at his feet. 

"You're a good man, Phil." Marie said quietly, looking up at him. 

Phil smiled and bent to run a hand over her back gently. "Helps when you have a good daemon behind you, sweetheart." He replied easily.


End file.
